1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cover for an indicator panel of electronic apparatus, such as a video tape recorder, and particularly to a cover for an indicator panel which functions as a control panel in an open state.
2. Description of the Background Art
An audio and visual apparatus, for example, a video tape recorder has a front panel, e.g. a control panel, on which a plurality of operating buttons such as an input change-over button, a recording mode change over button and the like are provided together with a display tube. A portion of the front panel where these operating buttons are provided is usually closed with a cover which is pivotably mounted or hinged on a housing body of the video tape recorder, so that the video tape recorder is simple in its whole appearance. If the operating buttons are provided near display elements such as LEDs, the display elements may be obscured such that they are not clearly visible. Accordingly, each operating button must be arranged on the front panel considerably spaced apart from a position where display elements are provided. Alternatively, when the whole front panel is closed with the hinged cover, the same type of the display elements may be additionally provided on an outer side of the cover or lid such that indication of the display element is visible even when the front panel is in a closed state. To this end, redundant display elements are needlessly required.
As described above, size, configuration and arrangement of the operating buttons are limited by the display elements provided on the front panel. As a result, the size and configuration of the operating buttons are undesirably restricted from the viewpoint of designing for optimum operability and visibility. Furthermore, when redundant display elements are utilized as mentioned above, manufacturing costs are increased.